Commercials
As any grand franchise, Monster High has received a number of commercials. The commercials largely are a mix of animation done by Pepper Films and diorama-ish shots of the dolls. The one exception is the Higher Deaducation commercial, which promotes the franchise as a whole and features animated sequences preceded by filmed bits from the Fright Song music video. Higher Deaducation The 2010 Higher Deaducation commercial starts with short filmed scenes from the Fright Song music video. After that comes an animated introduction to the original six characters of Monster High: Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon. Throughout the commerical at least one trait per character is highlighted, such as Draculaura's hemophobia. However, two of these traits, Clawdeen as a member of the Moonlight Dance Committee and Deuce Gorgon as Casketball Captain, are unique to the commercial. The commercial ends with an invitation to visit the ''Monster High'' website. The commercial features voices from different actors than the ones assigned to the characters in the cartoon series. * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=077dqKyYAus Higher Deaducation on YouTube] Basic v1 The first commercial to promote dolls was released in 2010. It features the six original dolls from the 'Basic' line moving around in an environment resembling the Monster High halls as seen in the animated dance sequences of the Fright Song music video. A few of these sequences are interlaced through the commercial, but are most frequent early on. The commercial even has a bit of animation not featured in the music video - as Frankie swings her arms in front of her during her close-up, rather than cutting away to the next character, Frankie is shown losing a hand from moving too wildly. * 'Basic' commercial v1 on YouTube Basic v2 The second commercial for the 'Basic' line was released in 2011. It is an adaption of the first one to include the last two 'Basic' dolls, Ghoulia Yelps and Holt Hyde. Much of Cleo de Nile's commercial time is cut out to make room for Ghoulia, while Holt, like Deuce before him, has to do with a background treatment. The commercial is about two seconds longer that the original one. * 'Basic' commercial v2 on YouTube Dead Tired Released in 2011, the Dead Tired commercial features all the original dolls. It also features the Hydration Station since the Lagoona Blue doll was sold with it. The percentage animated shots is less than in the previous commercials, but are new shots rather than sequences taken from the Fright Song music video. All three of these shots appear early on in the commercial, while the rest of the 'story' is illustrated with dolls. * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJUKKFlAHYU Dead Tired commercial on YouTube] School's Out The 'School's Out' commercial, released in Early September, 2011, focusses on the line's three new characters Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf and, since Clawd was released in a 2-pack with his girlfriend, Draculaura. The other dolls featured are Cleo de Nile, Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue and Clawdeen Wolf. As with the Dead Tired commercial, there's few animated sequences and they only appear at the start, but the sequences are new. * 'School's Out' commercial on YouTube Campus Stroll The 'Campus Stroll' commercial, released in 2012, focusses on the line's first three characters, which are Toralei Stripe, Operetta, and Nefera de Nile. The commercials also features Abbey, Spectra, Clawdeen and Cleo from the 'School's Out' line as background characters. There are no animated sequences, but the 'story'-portion of the commercial is much more lively illustrated with the dolls themselves. Watch It Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lUW4x_kCUY Sweet 1600 The Sweet 1600 commercial was released in 2012 to promote the Sweet 1600 dolls in concert with the "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" TV special. It features the entire Sweet 1600 line-up, meaning Clawd Wolf, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Draculaura's Roadster. As with the 'Campus Stroll' commercial, there is a clip taken from "Why do ghouls fall in love?" which has draculaura jumping out in her sweet 1600 outfit. The 'story'-portion of the commercial is illustrated with the dolls themselves. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwWhKSvw8aY The Create-A-Monster commercial was released in 2012 to promote the Create-A-Monster starter packs. It only features the Sea Monster & Vampire starter pack. There are no animated sequences, but the story portion of the commercial is illustrated with the doll itself. Between Classes The 'Between Classes' commercial, released in 2012, focuses on the line's three female characters, with only a minor role reserved for the male one. The featured characters are Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, and Jackson Jekyll. There are no animated sequences, but the 'story'-portion of the commercial is much more lively illustrated with the dolls themselves. * Main V4 commercial on YouTube Ghouls Rule The Ghouls Rule commercial was released in 2012 to promote the Ghouls Rule dolls, the Ghouls Rule DVD, and to also serve as advertisement for the High School playset. Abbey's doll is absent, but Jackson Jekyll's basic doll makes a small appearance. * Ghouls Rule commercial on YouTube Ghoul's Alive! The Ghoul's Alive! commercial features all the dolls from this line, each having a battery-operated ability: Clawdeen moves her head back, closes her eyes, and raises her arms while howling, Frankie lights up, revealing her ribcage while making sparking sounds, and Spectra's transparent parts light up as she produces ghostly sound effects. It was released in 2012. * Ghoul's Alive! commercial on YouTube Scaris: City Of Frights The Scaris: City of Frights commercial was released in 2013 to promote the convertible and only the '''Scaris: City of Frights '''deluxe dolls, and to also serve as advertisement for the café cart playset and the convertible. This is the first commercial that has a non-english word in it's lyrics. * Scaris: City Of Frights commercial on YouTube 13 Wishes The 13 Wishes commercial was released in Summer 2013 to promote the DVD, the basic dolls and the Haunt The Casbah dolls, as well as the Party Lounge. This commercial is the first to use more than two scenes from the actual movie. * 13 Wishes commercial on YouTube Frights, Camera, Action! v1 The Frights, Camera, Action commercial was released in Spring 2014 to promote the DVD, the basic dolls and the Black Carpet. This commercial shows clips from the actual movie. Frights, Camera, Action! v2 The second commercial for the Frights, Camera, Action! line was released in 2014. It is a second version from the first one to include the two playsets, The Dressing Room & The Black Carpet Party Playsets. Much of the Black Carpet's commercial time is cut out to make room for The Playsets, while some of the Black Carpet dolls has to do with a background treatment. New Scaremester The New Scaremester commercial was released in Spring 2014. It features the three original dolls from the New Scaremester line moving around in an environment resembling the Monster High halls. A few of these sequences are never-before seen clips from the webisodes. The commercial even has a bit of animation not featured in the webisodes as The Ghouls are talking to each other while A narrator is talking about "The Rules of Monster High". Inner Monster Freaky Fusion v1 The Freaky Fusion commercial was released in Fall 2014 to promote the DVD, the Freaky Fusions (Dracubecca, Cleolei, Clawvenus & Lagoonafire) & The Recharge Chamber with Frankie Stein. This commercial shows clips from the actual movie. Freaky Fusion v2 The second commercial for the Freaky Fusion line was released in 2014. It is a second version from the first one to include the Hybrids, The Fusion-Inspired Ghouls & the Catacombs Playset. Much of the Freaky Fusion's commercial time is cut out to make room for The Hybrids & The Fusion-Inspired Ghouls, while some of the Freaky Fusion dolls has to do with a background treatment. Haunted The Haunted commercial was released in Spring 2015 to promote the DVD. The commercial focuses on the three female Student Spirits (River Styxx, Kiyomi Haunterly and Vandala Doubloons). Porter, Draculaura, Clawdeen and Twyla had to do with a background treatment. This commercial shows clips from the actual movie. Monster Exchange The Haunted commercial was released in Spring 2015. This commercial shows clips from the character's featured webisodes. Freak Du Chic The Freak Du Chic commercial was released in Summer 2015. It only features Frankie, Toralei and Gooliope. Jinafire and Honey had to do with the background treatment. Boo York, Boo York The Boo York, Boo York commercial was released in Summer 2015. It features City Schemes Catty and The Gala Ghoulfriends dolls with Astranova. Fright-Mares Category:Franchise